Yoshi's Omorashi Adventure
by DSFanatic2010
Summary: CONTAINS OMORASHI! If that sickens you, don't read this. Written by my mentally ill friend Chuck Jimmy, this is for those who like this sort of thing but can't find a good one done with Yoshi. Enjoy, I guess, and I'll pass on any reviews to Chuck. Rated T for suggestive content.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, but I have to warn you. He's a very screwed up person. Say hello.**

_**Hi. I'm Chuck Jimmy, and some people say I'm screwed up, but I say they just ain't livin! I do weed, I box, and I am quite into a variety of fetishes. Omorashi's my favorite! Hehehehe! (leaves the room)**_

**Thank you, Chuck…well that was very awkward. Anyway, he wrote this omorashi story and really wanted somewhere to upload it. So I'm tarnishing my account for his sake. Plus he said he'll buy me Super Smash Bros. 4 on launch day if I upload this. So enjoy, I guess.**

**WARNING**

**Contains omorashi. If that sickens you, please do not read.**

* * *

Yoshi was fast asleep on the couch. A 12 pack of diet soda was on the floor beside him, empty. Cans were strewn across the floor. Some friends of Yoshi's bet him $200 that he couldn't chug the entire 12-pack the previous night. His newly won $200 sat on the coffee table. Slowly but surely, Yoshi opened his eyes. As he looked around the room, he noticed the soda cans all over the place. He then eyed the $200 he earned, and he smiled. His smile soon disappeared as he felt a familiar twinge in the place that lay between his legs.

"Guess that bet finally caught up to me," he said.

Yoshi got up from his couch and walked to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked to behold that the toilet was clogged! Unknown to Yoshi, as soon as he fell asleep, two of his friends predicted what was going to happen and decided to clog the only toilet in the house. They sneaked to the bathroom and tossed a toilet paper roll into the pool of water. They pulled the flush lever and zoomed out.

"I really need some new friends," Yoshi said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I can hold it for now. I'll repair the bathroom later. For now I might as well get some work done." Yoshi walked to the computer and opened up Adobe Premiere. His work-in-progress film still needed a lot of work, and there was no sense in letting the current situation bother him.

It was half an hour later, and Yoshi couldn't think about his film any longer. His bladder was now 70% full, and he squirmed and shifted in his seat. Yoshi closed down Premiere and stood up. An urge hit his bladder and he crossed his legs and stepped side to side. He slowly walked to the front door.

"I really need to find somewhere to pee," he said to himself. He immediately took off down the road. He stopped at a fair nearby. There were usually portable toilets at these kinds of fairs. After walking for a bit, Yoshi spotted one. It seemed to be the only one at the fair, and there was a line at it. It was only a few people, so Yoshi decided to wait in the line. He walked to the back of the line. He was stepping in place and looked fairly desperate. All of a sudden the line disappeared. Yoshi wondered why as he opened the door of the toilet. He soon found out why. Someone had laid an egg in the toilet! Yoshi scowled and stepped out of the toilet. Another urge hit, and this time it stayed around. Yoshi quickly grabbed his crotch and crossed his legs to prevent leaking. He didn't leak but his bladder was throbbing in fullness. Yoshi ran away from the fair and into the city.

He tried bars, restaurants, and shops, but the bathrooms were either closed, for paying customers only (he didn't bring the $200 with him), or nonexistent. His desperateness was mounting and he now couldn't prevent himself from attracting attention. People started staring at Yoshi try to hold back the flood that threatened to come out of his bladder. He was dancing like an Irishman, and his hands gripped his crotch ever tighter. His scaly sphincter was aching to open up and release his bladder's contents, but Yoshi tried all he could to prevent that from happening. As he approached a bus stop he suddenly suffered a contraction and a spurt of pee leaked out, hitting his hands. Yoshi gasped, then sat down and pushed on his crotch to stop anything more from leaking out. He succeeded, but it now hurt to hold it in. The bus soon arrived, and he stepped carefully on.

"To the suburbs, and hurry! I can't hold it much longer," he moaned to the bus driver. Yoshi sat down and the bus started off down the road and out of the city. Yoshi squirmed and bounced in his seat as he crossed his legs and squeezed his groin. Another jet leaked out and Yoshi squeezed his thighs together and grunted at the sheer effort of holding back his pee. Yoshi was starting to lose as more and more spurts leaked from the sphincter he was pushing on with his hands.

As the bus hit a speed bump, Yoshi's throbbing bladder suffered a huge contraction.

"C-can't hold it!" Yoshi grunted as pee started flowing out of his crotch and onto the seat of the bus. Try as he might to hold it back, there was no stopping it. It dripped down his legs, some in his shoes, some on the floor of the bus. Yoshi was glad the bus driver didn't see anything as the last of the pee flowed out, and the bus came to a stop. He shook his feet and got up to leave.

As he walked out the door of the bus, the driver called back, "Don't worry about it, it couldn't have been helped. I'll clean it up."

Yoshi turned a bright shade of red and dashed all the way to his house.

* * *

**So that's it. Chuck! Please tell me you won't make more of these!**

_**You want more? Will do, ol' buddy!**_

**Nonono- *sigh* Oh well. Expect more of these, I guess. YOU OWE ME BIG FOR THIS, CHUCK!**


End file.
